Nickname
by the.good.slytherin
Summary: ONE-SHOT Oliver has been always Quidditch but can a Slytherin change that?


**so this one is a little break from the other story, lazyness i know i have.**

**so as u know HP stuffer that u know dont belong to me only to the amazing J.K Rowling. so onward wid the story**

The sky was perfect for once, it was always cold or bad weather at Hogwarts. Today was the exception, the skies were clear blue the sun was shining. Most of Hogwarts students were out by the lake or the field or where ever they feel like being.

I was laying on my back with my eyes closed in the middle of the Quidditch Field, my broom next to me. I would have loved to be on the team but sense Flint is a complte ass, i couldnt be on the team sense im a girl. Sexist much. I don't understand how the hell i got sorted into Slytherin my best friends muggle-born. The Hat told me because i was very revengvefully for the lost of my mother. Voldy tryed to get her to become a Death Eater but she refused so he had her killed. He knew about me but i was hidden with my Father at that time so we would be safe. She was very brave she uphold her house, Griffindor. I swore i would find Travers, Rookwood, and the Carrows and hurt them. God Damn Death Eaters! I was also abimtous, power hungry and cunning but anything else that your supposed to be i am not.

i closed my eyes and tryed to forget anything and not think. When a shadow crossed over my face.

"Hey Slytherin, Get of the field we need to practice." i heard the shadow say over me. I opened my eyes to see none other then Oliver Wood, Griffindor Quidditch Caption. With out a dout Wood was one of the hottest boys in Hogwarts, but his Quidditch 100% of the time rumor has it.

"I have a name and it is _not_ Slytherin" i replied glaring at him. I saw my ginger twins and Harry laugh at Wood shocked face.

"um..sorry" Wood said rubbing the ack of his neck nevously. " i dont know your name but would you please excuses yourself from the field so my team can practice" He said, he felt ackward because Slytherin really dont asked for people to be nice but to respect them.

"Oh im sorry. My name is Annabell Smith, Ill get out of your way so you can practice" I smiled brightly at his shocked face that i was being so nice. Ha! Not all Slytherin are rude, Thank you very much.

"Ginger Twins, find me after your practice i have some new ideas" i grinned at them which they returned

"Have we told you..."

"...we Love you"

"yea i know you do, oh Harry where is 'mione?" i asked turning to Harry

"common room, who know the password?"

"yupperz thank you"

i said walking off the field to the Griffindor common room. Yeah im so cool i have there password and only Slytherin ever in the Griffindor zone. I hold great pride right there. Yes im odd.

I seen from the coner of my eye a quaffle almost about to hit me. I grabbed it and threw it back to them. The Ginger Twins and Harry grinned and the rest of the team looked shocked. Yeah im skilled. i know. thank you. thank you. woah ego check.

"Damn your good Smith,why are you not on the Slytherin team?" Oliver asked when he flew over to me

"Flint believes that girls cant play, then he relized his mistake" i told him biting my lower lip not knowing it was distracting him.

"R..Really...What happened?" he stutttered a bit and smileing which i returned

"Well i showed up at try out and he told me i couldnt try out but he could find a cute little outfit for me to cheer them on and i punched him and walked off. Then the next day i was flying with one of my friends and he saw asked me if i wanted to be on the team and i told him to sod off" i told him "sorry" i asked nevovously biting my lip, Woah sense when do i get nevous around people.

"oh wow. There lost are gain, if you were on the team we would have acully compation. You would be a bloody good chaser." he smiled making me melt almost

"ha. I'll take that was a compliment so Thank you very much. Your just lucky i wasn't on the team" smirking a little bit. The Griffindor team walking over to us.

"Oi, Smith" i heard from behind me, i rolled my eyes knowing who it was by the voice " What are you talking to Wood about?" Flint said wrapping arm around my shoulder which i ducked out of and stood there glaring at him. Damn i must not be that scary.

"oh nothing just saying how your team sucks without me on it" i grinned cutely at him. Wood smiled but then started to chip in at the Slytherin team glares.

"What do you want Flint?" Wood said when Flint looked over at me, Wood grabbed me by my waist and gently pulled me closer to him. Flint glaring at Wood and his arm.

"thought we could have a little game" he smiled showing his messed up teeth. He really needs to see 'mione parents sometime soon. " in one hour"

"Alica isn't here to play and nor is her replacement." Wood said with reget and anger filling his voice.

"i'll play for her" i chipped in. Flint is not going to win you could see that he knew Wood had no choice but to say no. Sucker.

"you're a Slytherin or dont you know that?" Malfoy said fanilly specking up.

"i know i am but you never said house against house" i smirked shutting him up

"sure you can, team for practice today we are going to own Slytherin" Wood said turning to his team the Slytherin were walking away. The Ginger twins were grinning at Wood arm around my waist, Wood relized it was still there and let go turning bright red. My face probily looked the same as his. Damn blushing! Angelina, Katie and Harry smiled and The Ginger twins were grinning like chesmire cats. OH no. *face-palm*

"Annabell this is Angelina, Katie the twins who i think you know and Harry"

"Harry as in Harry Potter" i scream running to hug him and shake his hand.

"it is so plesent to met you Mr. Harry Potter" as we almost pulledit off but then burst out laughing, i looked at Wood who was waching me with a confused look on his face.

"inside joke" i told him

"thanks Wood for letting me play."

"no problem, its Oliver" he smiled

"its Annabell"

Well the whole school heard about the game in the hour they had and even teacher came to watch, most shocking was a Slytherin was playing with the Griffindors.

Well i am the black sheep of Slytherin. Lets just say by the end of the game we made those Slytherin boys cry they lost so bad.

"so what is going on with.."

"...you and our caption?"

The Ginger twins said popping up on both sides of me. I rolled my eyes at them

"nuffin, he said i was good then we played the game."

"believeable if he wasnt stareing..."

"...gawcking really..."

"..surpise he didnt drool..."

"...at the game, and his hand..."

"..around your waist"

"yea right, and because Flint was eyeing me" i have nothing special about me. I have meduim brown hair with one blonde streak. Eyes that are hazel, blue and green they dont even know what color they want to be. Im 5'1 so im really short, im skinny by what people tell me but yet soft in a way. i look like im a little girl thou im sixteen, i have a small boobs but a really nice butt.

"its true..."

"...we wouldnt lie..."

They walked away leaving me to think. Stupid gingers.

I walked into the Great Hall for Lunch wondering if i was going to sit by Luna or 'mione. When i saw Oliver hand waving over to me to come sit by him. its been two weeks sense the game and we havn't talked much.

"sit with me" he asked pulling a puppy dog face

"aww only cause you look so gosh damn cute" i said kissing his cheek turning his cheek a bit pink.

"Is little ollie blushing? aw his growing up so fast" one of Olivers friend said

"i dont blush. im a man." Oliver said pushing his chest out. nummy.

"oh really now, and who says that?" i said grabbing roasted garlic mashed potados.

"i did"

"well i think your lying"

"no one cares what you think your just a silly little Slytherin who is only eating mashed potados" he told me smiling

"oh really then why may i ask am i sitting with you if you think im lying?" i asked him he grinned and he moved closer to my face so we were itches apart.

"because im hott like that, and you cant deny it"

"oh please you only could wish, your not the hottest guy at Hogwarts. Sorry to burst your little bubble there." i told him turning away to eat again. he looked shocked.

"ohhhh Ollie isnt as hott as he thought he was." i laughed at there comment

"well these rude people are Jake, Michael, Ryan and Koby people this is the evil Slytherin, Annabell." He indrouced the boys,who were all quite cute.

"evil Slytherin am i now, do you want me to see evil Slytherin?" i said giving him my mess-with-me-i-will-kill-you face.

Oliver and the boys all flinched slighty and acully looked scared. I then acully smiled.

"Ha I can be evil"

"She really can" Jake said smiling

"least we fanilly meet you" Ryan said

"yea, Ollie hasn't shut up about you these last two weeks" Koby told me making me go bright red and payed very close attention to my food.

"aww she blushes too but least she not a man" Michael said

"Well as funn as this been i must be going to potions so have funn" i said getting up kissing Oliver cheek which was already bright red and walked away.

"Ow Ollie Dear" i heard Koby say "no need to throw food at us"

I smiled and headed down i was almost the last person, you think being in my sixth year i wouldn't get lost specially in my own dungeons. The only seat was left to Malfoy, i rolled my eyes and i sat down.

"Hello Annabell"

"Malfoy" i nodded to him

"what is going on with you and Wood?" he asked

"i dont think thats any of your damn buiness" he was about to say something but Professor Snape walked in

"Turn to page 143"

"So Hogsmade this weekend." Harry pointed out as we were walking to the Great Hall for dinner

"yes and...?" I gave him a curious look

"are you going with Oliver?"

"why would you think that?" i said rolling my eyes. For the past month everyone has dicided Oliver and I are dating yet we dont hold hands or kiss other when i kiss him on the cheek and same with me. This makes most of the school girls mad at me because i took Oliver Wood off the market when really he is still on. Sadly.

"come on.." he nugded me playfully "its only going to happen in time everyone knows it, thats why everyone says your all ready dating"

"but were not dating. Theres a differnce" i said tried of repeating myself so many times.

"you will" Harry said sititng down i contined to walk up to Oliver and his little gang.

"you look like a tomato." Koby said as i sit down.

"really?" i asked

"well he wouldn't lie to you, What were you and Potter talking about?" Michael asked

"nothing" i said way to quickly

"did he ask you to Hogsmade?" Beside me i saw Oliver face fall but he quickly covered it up.

"Oh no." i said grabbing some chicken

"oh so are you free?" Micheal asked. Oliver sent him a glare, almost daring him to contine.

"yea i have no plans" Michael, Koby, Ryan and Jake all turned and grinned at Oliver.

"Weren't you just saying you were going to ask somone something if she was free." Ryan questioned him. I sat there confused at what they were saying.

"um. Im confused" Looking at them all

"wow. you really are blonde." Jake told me

"i am not!"

"Nevermind there stupid. come walk with me by the lake?" Oliver asked, my stomach doing flips.

We walked past the Ginger Twins and the Trio, The twins whisled at them i rolled my eyes and smiled back to the trio.

"Hogwarts is so pretty later at night" I told him breaking the slience as we sat by the lake watching the gaint squid.

"it is specially by the lake" he sat by a tree leaning against it, i sat next to him leaning slighly against him.

"Just think this is your last year, Im going to miss you. Hogwarts without my little Ollie Pop" i looked up at him grinning

"and you have a month and one year, How am i going to deal with the big bad world without my little A-Bell"

"Oh because the world is so bad" I smiled "So what were the boys talking about?"

"I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmade with me this weekend?" Oliver asked nevously

"of course, i would love to go" i smiled so big i amost broke my face, if thats even possable.

"really?" Oliver asked stunned by my answer

"yeah unless you really don't want to, its okay too" I went to stand up but Oliver grabbed my wrist pulling me back so i was sitting on his lap.

"No i really want you to go"

"okay then i'll met you around 10ish at the Hogwarts Gates"

"sounds good"

We sat there like that for i dont know how long. for once having a person stare at you for a long time wasnt to ackward.

"we should get back, its past curfew"

"awww do we have too" I said I didnt really want to go back. Slytherin Hate me more now that i help them lose in the one small game. Whatever immature people there just lucky that Quidditch wasnt acully going.

We got up and started to walk to the stairs, Oliver kissed me on the cheek as i went down to the dugoen smiling like a mental person.

I almost got to the Slytherin common room entence when i heard a voice call out.

"whos there? Its past curfew" The head boy said.

"Sorry Smart Ginger, I was with Oliver and we lost track of time" i apolized to Percy. Yes i call all Weasly Gingers..you have mommy ginger, daddy ginger, Badass ginger who is Charlie, Oldest ginger who is Bill, ginger twins, girl ginger and last is my ginger buddie who is ron. Gotta love Gingers.

"oh okay well get going before im forced to give you dention"

" Thanks you Ginger" Percy walked away.

"How did you just get out of tourble and why are you smiling like an idiot?" Malfoy said popping out from a staue as we walked in the common room.

"because im nice to Ginger to get my way and can't i smile?" not stopping to talk

"your a filthy blood tratior you have no right to be happy" Pansy Parkison told me

"aw to bad because i am, horrable thing isnt it. oh well. beside i much rather be a blood tratior then a future death eater whos just gunna get herself killed which i will gladly do now" i grinned at the room and ran up the stairs. i changed in a tank top and sweats and crawled into bed smiling.

- - Griffindor common room - - -

Oliver watched A-Bell leave and finshed walking to the common room burst into the room slaming the painting causeing the room to look at him. He seen the boys hanging with His quidditch team,Trio and Lee. Which were all smiling at him.

"Soo..." Hermione asked him

"She said yes" He fist punched the air Grinning madly

"Are Ollie pop is growing up so fast" Michael said hugging Ryan who pretened to cry.

"Sod off" Oliver said but laughing along with the others.

I finally looked perfect, i had my cute butt black skinny jeans on, a white tank top and a form fitting red sweater. I threw my splatter paint belt on with my colorfully Orisis shoes on. I _love_ muggles clothes and color. I had 10 mintues to go so i heaed down to met Oliver.

"A-Bell!" I heard Oliver call my name

"Heyy i was gunna call you Ollie or Ollie Pop but its not to oringal so by the end of the day i will have a nickname for you" i kissed his cheek making me strech because he was so tall. I grabbed his hand yanking him to the nearest carriage. Sadly Malfoy, Pansy, Dipstick twins(crabbe and goyle) Flint and Blaise were in there.

"wow. She has you wrapped around her little finger isnt it supposed to be the other way around." Flint asked Oliver who just shrugged pulling me closer.

"hmmm...what about Olive?"

"Olives are gross"

"oh true and you is nummy" i said without thinking.

"Oh Ha! I thought i wasn't hott?"

"no i siad you werent the hottest guy in Hogwarts" i smirked

"ouch" Malfoy said "that hurt over here"

"Yea it would, if i knew she wasnt lying"

"oh really? and why do you always think im lying?"

"just cause" i rolled my eyes at him but kissed him on the glared at him, awwwww poor ittle ittle baby.

"were here!" i scream grabbing his hand and ran out of the carriage.

"where would little Wood like to go first?"

"Little Wood? No and how about Dominic Maestro"

"what you wouldnt like the sexual inderedos?" i asked him inncently

"no.." He was going to say something else but thought again.

We entered the shop with not many people in it, there was backround music of the Werid sisters which acully all boys like that made any sense.

"Why are they called sisters?Their not girls" i asked as we looked though the music

"its just a name"

"well its really rude"

"rude? how so?" he turned to me

"because its just misleading"

Oliver laughed as he took my hand, he pulled me closer to him. I set my hands around his neck and his around my waist and we started to dance.

"who did you take to the Yule Ball?" he asked as he spun me

"Seamus Flinnigan. I love his accent and i was dating him at the time"

Oliver smiled "like mine?"

"yup who did you go with?"

"One of the Beaxutions girls"

"oh"

"We should have met sooner so i could have took you instead"

I blushed bright red as the song ended, we brought the Werid Sisters newest album.

"im thirsty" i said after walking around for a hour or two

"Oh i have the perfect place. It ridiculous"

we went to Madam Puddifoot Tea Shop. He was defently right, it was made for couples and there was pink EVERWHERE! Damn now i like pink well mostly hott pink but not this. It was all lacy and mega girly and did i tell you PINK!

"damn my cutie pie, you were right"

"my cutie pie?"

"sorry this place is all mushy so i had to try"

"can i get you two dearies anything?"

"2 butterbeers and muffins, blueberry and.."

"chocoalate" i grinned

"okay then"

"Suger plum, im oh so in love with you, if you ever leave me i would have to commit suscide because i just couldnt stand my life without you" i said clinging to his arm my head on his shoulder batting my eyelashes at him.

"i would never leave you my love dove, you are my everything. The only reason my heart beats is to please you. The stars shine brighter ever night you are around. i love you just the same" he said kissing my temple

"aw you guys are one of the cutest couples ive seen" Madam Puddifott said setting are food down

"thank you" i smiled

She walked away and i looked up at Olive and we geeked out until the whole shop was looking at us like we were crazy.

"sorry" Oliver eventully said he looked at me and smiled. Wow we do that alot dont we.

Then we got kicked out. Whoops. We wanted to see if we could put the whole muffin in are mouth. Lady like. No. Funn. Hellz Yea.

"Lets go to Zonkos, least if we laugh they dont think were crazy"

"sounds good. Hey!" Oliver said to the Ginger Twins and Lee

"why hello there.."

"...are lovely couple"

"are you having a Funn Time and Being safe?" Lee asked

"Me and rollie pollie here got kicked out of the tea shop"

"rollie pollie? no"

"grrr...but it was just too intense for them" i Smiled incenntly at there faces which all looked like they were going to kill Oliver, ha gotta love protective brothers.

"shes just kidding" Oliver said

"She better be" Ginger Twin Fred said

"kay well i need dungbombs and a nose-biting teacup for a teacher" I said as i walked away leaving the boys to talk. I saw 'mione looking at the tea cups

"why hello there little girl" i wispered in her ear making her jump.

"not funny"

"yes it is" I picked up a pick flowery cup, blue, purple and white one to go buy.

"Do i want to know?"

"ha the teachers will have a grand goodbye" i told her

'mione gave me a look, i just smiled and batted my eyes inncently.

"So why are you all alone?"

"Harry took Ron to go someplace so i could buy a birthday present from us, i was thinking jokes from Zonko then lots of candy."

"ha thats why me and Ginger Buddie get along so well"

"you both eat alot of sweets" She smiled " has he kissed you yet?"

"no but im really hopeing he does but super nevous if he does"

"its okay, he likes you, you like him. deep breaths" She smiled looking behind me"Hello Oliver"

I turned around and Oliver was trying to sneck up on me

"Ah Hermione you ruined it" He wraped his arm around my shoulder i leaned up and kissed him on the jaw.

"that was the point, now i have to go buy these see you later" As she walked away

"Bye 'mione"

"so where to next?Honeydukes?"

"well i buy quite a bit there so maybe else where..umm Gladrags Wizardwear! i have to buy a sock for this adorable house-elf named Dobby and a cute outfit for one named Winky"

"okay...?"

"they work in the kichen so i see them alot"

"of course you do, i love to know how you stay that skinny with your eating habit"

"Magic"

"sure"

"it is my little Jolly Olly"

"hmm better"

"what about...Olls or Boo Boo or Babykins?"

"Babykins is the only one i dislike" I laughed at him and headed out.

We got to Gladrags and i went to the socks, They were socks that acully tell you if they start to smell! I want them.

"are you really getting them?" Oliver smiled at me

"why of course!ill always know if my feet smell." i grinned

"Now for Dobby."

Oliver sat there picking and looking at sock and picking the perfect outfit for Winky, for a good we are losers.

"okay Hugster Where to now?"

"hugster? umm do you mind if we go to Spintwitches?"

"yes i hug you alot and sure sure, its not all about me"

I have to say I've never been there and talk about Quidditch Oliver perfect place right there. He is worse then me and Ron having a free for all in Honeydukes, which is saying something.

"Aw my little superstar" We were looking at boots for him.

"i like it"

"of course you do. Why are all Quidditch shoes ugly?" i asked going though the shoes

"There made for useablity not Style" It would have sound snotty if he didn't pull me down next to him smiling.

"I dont think useabilty is even a word Mr. Wood"

"Well Miss. Smith i am useing it"

"you can't" i yelled at him with a shock face

Oliver took the shoe and stuffed it in my face while i tryed to get it away. Good thing it was brand new but i think thats the only reason he did it though.

"say i win"

"I will never, im Annabell i never lose while Princess always does"Well that stopped Oliver right there calling him princess.

"No. No. No." He kissed my forehead

"ha anyways what are you doing when you get out of Hogwarts?" i asked Oliver as i contined to look though the dead ugly shoes. I waited a bit but he never answered when i looked at him he was stareing off.

"Oliver?"

"sorry" He Physical shook his head looking back at me

"Im going to be keeper for Puddimere" He said looking down kinda shy

"Thats awesome, you should be happy, your an amazing Quidditch player."

"Thanks but ill have to travel and i dont know if i will get to see anyone, The twins or the boys or you"

"well i will just have to become a creppy stalker person and follow you around whereever you go"

"is it bad that sounds very tempting"

"not at all. I know im so hard to part with" i grinned at my cockyness

"Slytherin" I smirked at him"That makes you look more then one"

"i try"

"well lets go buy you and try to get you fat" Oliver paid for his new goggles,a pair of gloves and his ugly shoes.

Honeydukes is always packed but this is horrable i could barly move, i clinged to Oliver like a little girl.

"Im scared" Oliver wispered

"for once i am too but i need my summer supply"

"so you are going to have _alot_ then, dont let go" I swear i was going to be murdered it was the last trip to Hogsmade which doesnt help at all.

So by the end of that very scary trip i ended up with suger quills, Acid pops, Bretie Botts Every Flavor beans, Blood flavored lollipops just for ginger buddie and Harry, Choco balls, Chocolate Wand, Skeltons,Frogs and Cauldrons, Fizzing Whizbees,Liquorice wands, pixie puffs and Wizochoc. Yay im so going to get fat but hey its my summer stash!

"got enough?" Oliver laughed at me

"nah i dout it but it will work"

"least your not afied to eat in frount of people"

"i know its like really there going to find out eventully, specially at Hogwarts"

"three broomsticks or do you wanna head back up?" Oliver asked, he honestly didnt want to leave and i didnt ethier.

"three broomsticks defently. I dont want to leave just yet"

"good i dont want you to leave" Oliver kissed my temple finding us a seat i sat right next to him.

"ill go get butterbeer?"

"yup. can i pay?"

"no"

"why not?" i pouted

"because your my date"

"doesn't mean i have to pay for anything..."

"you brought candy"

"but that was for me. you payed for the tea shop"

"No. End of story. Finally"

"Grrr Ollie Bear." Oliver just walked away

Damn why is it so hard to come up with a nickname for someone, i mean for once i try to get one thats near there acully name and it just doesnt work. Grr.. On the plus side ive spent all day with Oliver, Yay me. More then i can say from most girls, specking of that im getting alot of hatefully glares, pity really all sad that Oliver will hopefully off the market. Maybe. Hopefully. Girl could wish.

"You know biting your lip really turns people on" Malfoy wispered in my ear as he sat down next to me with his bodyguards, Blaise and Flint. Puke in my mouth.

"Oh does it now?" i said incenntly

"Yeah it does why dont you ditch Wood and come to my bed tonight" Flint said

"hmm tempting" i rolled my eyes

"or you could go to my bed much funnier" Malfoy said

Blasie just rolled his eyes and gave me a apolize smile the bodyguards were sitting there like someone hit them over the head, but were halfway paying attention to this convestion.

"I think i could just go to bed with Oliver, HIs very good there" I looked over to where Oliver stood talking to one of his friends he looked at me and i winked at him.

"Wood would never be a good shag as me" Malfoy said

"so you say, ive talked to a few people who have shag both you and Oliver, Ollie Pop always wins."

"you havn't even kissed him" Flint said

"so your stalking us well thats just really creppy, why dont you leave i really dont care to see your ugly faces" i rolled my eyes

"kiss him when he gets back here and we leave"

"Fine" Shit!

"why are you sitting here? Sod off" Oliver said sitting down wrapping a arm around my shoulder.

"we will in a mintue, Annabell isnt there something your supposed to do to make us leave"

I sat there biting my lip looking down because everyone eyes are on me, i hate that grr find something else to look at.

"A-Bell?" Oliver asked pulling my chin up so i was looking into his eyes

I took a deep breath and put my arm around his neck pulling him a inch from my face looking in his eyes. I crashed my lips to his as i felt him smile in the kiss. His hand went to my hair and the other on my waist. I grabbed a handfully of his hair and tryed to pull him even closer. HIs toungue slowly went over my bottom lip as i open my mouth to let him in. After a quite bit of time we slowly seperted are forhead together.

"So that was to get them to move" Oliver looked around the table to see it empty, he grabbed his butterbeer and started to drink it looking down at the table.

"yes it was to get them to move, but i wanted too for the longest time, i like you Oliver"

I started to bite my lower lip when he didnt say anything

"I think we should leave, so we don't miss the carrages" Oliver said getting up me slowly following behind him.

The whole trip up to Hogwarts we didnt say a word to each other, and when we serpteed he gave me a quick hug and walked over to the Griffindor common room. I deiced to go to my common room and beat the fudgin flying monkeys out of Malfoy and Flint.

When i walk into there Malfoy and Flint were both sitting by one of the fireplaces with a huge group of friends. They were laughing at something someone said well bigger the scene this is going to be funn as hell. I walked up to them and Stood infrount of Malfoy my hands on my hips my eyes flaming. I swung back and punched him in the face cracking his nose then did the same to Flint.

"_Nihil_ " i pointed my wand at both of there noses

"wah di uoo dddoo?"

"just a spell that wont let magic heal that so its all muggle have funn" i went up to bed and buired my face in my blankets and went to bed.

- - - - - - - -Griffindor common room - - - - - - - - - -

"Heyy look its Ollie..."

"...back from his date..."

"...but he doesnt look to good..."

"...what is wrong?" They faces turned serious

"We were out at the three broomsticks and Malfoy and Flint sat at the table when i went to get are drinks then i guess they said that they move if she kissed me so she did"

"you wanted her to kiss you..."

"...why are you sad?"

"because its just. i dont know. They only reason why she kissed me was because they told her too she said she wanted too but she just saying that and her saying she liked me" Oliver tryed to make them see his way, he liked Annabell alot and it hurt that she did that.

Hermione heard this and smack Oliver on the back of the head quite hard, so hard it made a loud enough nosie that the room went slienilt.

"Are you stupid!She wasnt lying to you she does like you! She wouldnt have kissed you if she didn't she may be in Slytherin but she wouldn't snogged someone she doesn't like" She screamed at him and ran upstairs.

"did Hermione just yell?" Ron said brecking the slience

"What the hell did i do" Oliver said suffacic hisself with the pillow

"Hi Trio" i said sitting down next to Harry

"are you okay?" Ginger buddie asked me "Woah what happened to Malfoy and Flint?"

The whole hall looked at the two boys who hid there faces as best as they could, the three houses burst into appalse and cheers. HaHa payback.

"Who ever has done that..." fred started to say but Lee cut in

"The twins are in love with you" he grinned

"That is very true are dear friend" Geogre said

I smiled brightly at the boys which they just glared at me, letting Hogwarts know i did it.

"how it feel to be owned by a little girl whose a blood and house tratior." I told them they just ignored that was just rude.

"A-Bell can i talk to you" Oliver said from behind me.

"oh why so i can tell you i like you then you just can not talk to me" i said icly

"im sorry okay please"

"no i have to go to class, bye guys" i grabbed my bag and walked away, i was past sad now i was anger as hell at him.

The last month Wood tryed to get me to talk to him but ethier i ignored him or i was the ice queen. it was the last day of school and i was saying goodbye to Beauxtions and Drumstring students. The touranment was over with the lost of Cedic Diggory and the return of Voldermort. I talked to him a few times he was really nice and didnt derserve to die. Stupid Voldy.

I walked on to the train trying to find a comparment without any people in it but there was none so i sat with Luna who was reading the Qibbler.

"Hello Annabell. What has been brothering you recently?" Looking up from her magizine

"Nothing im fine" i smiled, i was still upset over Oliver but i went back to being sad but i hid it well but when your around Luna she relizes everything.

"You want to talk about it but you feel ackward"

"I do. its just i dont want to be this depressed little girl because it didnt work out so she cant get over him. I like him alot though and its just... well Its stupid how he acted and i told him i liked him and he got all pissed. I dont know, i want to talk to him but yet he did that and i just want to...i dont even know." I laid my head on her shoulder and she hugged me

"Aw poor little Annabell" FRed said walking in the carparment with Geogre

"you know you make us feel quite useless" geogre said hugging me

"yeayea" i told them as i laid down closing my eyes falling asleep.

"Annabell wake up, were at the station" I heard Luna say

I opened my eyes to see Luna,Neville,The trio and the ginger twins.

"woah people" i said yawning and laying back down.

"Get up..."

"...Get up..."

"fine im up" i took my mirror and started to fix my make-up

"were here that means you have to get your butt out of here"

"Shut it Ginger buddie"I got up and walked into the Weasleys

"Annabell dear you have greatly changed" Mrs. Weasley said giving me a hug

"Hello Mrs. Weasley Hello Mr. Weasley" I hugged him

"Hi deary how have you been?"

"great sorry i have to go buhbyes" I walked away to hug Harry goodye, Woah Harry uncle really did look like a gaint tomato.

"Bye Harry" i said hugging him goodbye.

" Mrs. Dursley Dudly" i said poiltly

They nodded at me and i walked over to find my parents.

"A-Bell!" i Heard Oliver yell behind me

"Annabell wait..."

"..one last time..."

"...he wont be coming back.."

"...and we know you want to" The Ginger Twins said then walked back to there family

"A-Bell please lishen to me.. i need to talk to you before I leave. I wont be coming back"

I turned around and crossed my arms in a way of trying to protect myself from his word.

"fine talk make it quick my dads waiting and we have to hide or something"

"I like you. alot. and i just cant let you go without you knowing that. It was just i thought you only kissed me to make them me and then said you liked me to justivie your actions. So i got upset like a girl becuase it hurt and them i got to the common room then Hermione yelled and smacked me.."

"wait 'mione hit you?" i asked in shock

"yea it hurt, really bad surpiseing but thats not the point. What im trying is to say is"

Oliver never finshed that sentence because i jumped up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him He hand tangled in his hair. I didnt care what happened for the last month all i knew is that this just felt right and what i wanted. Eventully pulling away i smiled at him which he returned.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"of course Ollie snuggles Bunny." We both laughed

"no way"

"Damn. I will find you a nickname eventully"

**well tis is done. this has took me a while, ive went though and spelled check quite a few times and tryed my best i really suck at spelling *sad face* so i must go now**

**adios**

** .Slytherin :^)**


End file.
